KEY'S
by trueetr
Summary: "masih adakah kesempatan untukku hae?"/  "tanyakan pada dirimu sendiri hyung"/ yehae fanfiction/


**KEY'S**

**Oneshoot**

**By****:****trueetr**

**Pair: ****Crack - YEHAE**

**Warning: Yaoi,**** OCC, **** tidak sesuai ****eyd, typo dimana-mana, cerita pasaran, sangat DATAR, membosankan dan memingungkan.**

**This fic is mine**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.  
><strong>

"kenapa masih diluar hae?" tanya seorang namja tampan dengan pakaian resmi –kemeja dan jas- yang melekat ditubuhnya saat melihat namja dengan mata polos duduk sendiri didepan caffe.

"ah Yesung hyung, Aku sedang menunggu tukang kunci hyung" jawab Donghae, namja dengan mata polos itu.

"kau menghilangkan kuncimu lagi?" tanya Yesung penuh selidik.

"ahahaa iya hyung" Donghae menjawab dengan senyum kikuk

"ternyata kau masih sering menghilangkan kunci hae, masih seperti dulu" Yesung ikut mendudukkan dirinya di samping Donghae.

"ne.. aku memang sangat payah kalau soal seperti ini hyung"

"kalau begitu ijinkan aku untuk selalu mengingatkanmu hae, seperti dulu" ucap Yesung sambil mentap Donghae.

"semua sudah berbeda hyung"

Donghae menatap sekilas namja disampingnya itu. Namja yang sampai sekarang dan bahkan nanti akan terus ia cintai. Dialah Kim Yesung cucu dari pemilik salah satu perusahaan terkenal di korea. Seseorang yang pernah mendapat _'gelar'_ spesial dihatinya selama tiga tahun, sebelum semuanya berakhir sekitar dua tahun yang lalu.

.

*flashback

musim salju di korea selatan, saat dimana kebanyakan orang akan lebih memilih menghangatkan diri di rumah. Tetapi tidak untuk dua namja yang kini tengah beradu argumen di taman kota, menghiraukan rasa dingin yang menusuk hingga tulang mereka. Perdebatan yang mereka lakukan sepertinya membuat tubuh mereka lebih panas, hingga sepertinya akan mampu membuat salju disekitar mereka mencair.

"aku ingin kita akhiri hubungan ini" ucap salah satu namja yang kita ketahui bernama Yesung.

"m..mwoya?" Donghae tergagap mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari mulu Yesung, ucapan yang bahkan dalam mimpinya tidak pernah ia bayangkan—atau harapkan.

"aku dijodohkan, dan minggu depan adalah hari pernikahanku dengannya" terdengar penjelasan singkat dari Yesung.

"ta..tapi bagaimana denganku hyung?" tuntut Donghae yang tidak terima dengan keputusan sepihak itu.

"hubungan ini salah hae, kau bisa mencari wanita yang akan mendampingimu setelah ini" Yesung berucap tanpa menatap mata Donghae.

"a...apa? Ini salah, kau bohongkan hyung, jangan main main"

"aku serius"

"tapi Bukankah dulu kau yang meyakinkanku atas hubungan ini. Kenapa sekarang jadi seperti ini hyung?"

"ini semua salah"

"pasti ada alasan lain kan hyung? Iyakan?" tuntut Donghae meminta penjelasan.

"tidak ada"

"pasti ada. Iyakan? Apa.. apa ini semu ada hubungannya dengan harabojimu?"

"anni. Mulai saat ini kita selesai hae. Kuharap setelah ini kau bisa menemukan kebahagiaanmu. Cepatlah pulang kalau kau tidak mau sakit" ucap Yesung yang kemudian mulai melangkah meninggalkan seseorang yang mulai saat itu menyandang status sebagai _'mantan namjachingunya'._

"aku tahu..." Donghae berucap pelan, tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh Yesung "Harabojimu pernah bilang padaku jika kau dijodohkan dengan putri dari keluarga Kim, dia bilang padaku jika kau menikahi gadis itu kau akaan mendapatkan separuh dari harta keluarga Kim. Jadi... kau meninggalkanku demi harta itu hyung? Bukan itu alasanmu kan hyung? " lelehan air mata terus membasahi pipi Donghae.

"aku tidak percaya kau lebih memilih uang dari pada aku. Kau bercanda kan hyung? Kau lebih memilihku kan? Sekarang berbaliklah dan peluk aku hiks..maka aku akan menganggap hari ini tidak perah ada hyung hiks.. " ucap Donghae disela sela isak tangisnya.

"..."

"berbaliklah hiks hyung, kembalilah padaku hiks , akutahu kau mencintaiku" Donghae merasakan kakinya seperti tak bertulang, membuatnya kehilangan kekuatan untuk tetap bisa berdiri, hingga kini ia terduduk di atas tanah yang berwarna putih karana tertutup butiran butiran salju.

Yesung bergeming di tempatnya, dilema besar melandanya. Antara peasaan cintanya pada namja yang sedang tergugu di belakangnya, dan antara harta yang akan diwariskan padaya—yang tidak akan habis untuk hidup tujuh turunan- jika ia menikah dengan gadis pilihan harabojinya.

Tanpa berkata apa apa Yesung berlalu meninggalkan tempat itu, meninggalkan seseorang yang kini menagis semakin kencang. Meneriakkan namanya memintanya untuk kembali. Walau itu semua berakhir sia sia. Karna seseorang yang ia teriaki sepertinya telah menulikan telinganya.

sepertinya keputusan yang Yesung ambil sudah bulat, dan merupakan pilihan terbaik baginya—atau mungkin terburuk.

*flashbackend

.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, tidak ada perbincangan lanjutan diantara mereka. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pemikirannya masing masing, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Keinginan untuk kembali bersama seseorang yang ada disampingnya mungkin? Atau mungkin perasaan sakit hati yang tak kunjung sembuh? Entahlah.

"sudah lama menunggu?" Keheningan diantara keduanya terpecahkan oleh sebuah suara yang berasal dari Mr. Park –seseorang yang akan membantu mebukakan caffe Donghae.

"ah ahjusi kau sudah datang rupanya" ucap Donghae yang tersadar dari lamunannya.

"ne.. apa yang kalian lakukan ? melamun bersama?" Mr. Park berucap sambil mulai mengelurkan alat alat kerjanya.

"an.. annio. Ya ahjusi cepat kau buka pintu caffe-ku ini, aku ingin segera masuk"

"ne ne arraso"

**.**

**.**

Keduanya berada didalam ruangan yang sama walaupun terhalang beberapa sekat, tapi keduanya masih bisa saling melihat. Sosok Yesung kini tengah duduk di salah satu kursi di caffe, matanya tidak pernah sedetikpun absen untuk melihat setiap gerakan Donghae. Sedangkan Donghae berada di balik mesin pembuat coffe, untuk membuatkan pesanan Yesung.

"dimana Wookie hae? Kenapa caffe ini begitu sepi pagi ini?" tanya Yesung pada Donghae yang kini telah berada di depannya sambil membawa pesanannya.

"hari ini semua pegawaiku libur. Sebenarnya hari ini juga caffe tutup karna kemarin aku menghilangkan kunciku. Tapi karna aku tahu hyung akan datang jadi aku datang pagi ini, tapi sial lagi sampai disini aku baru ingat kunciku hilang" ucap Donghae polos, tanpa sadar telah membuat nemaja lawan bicaranya itu tersenyum senang mendengar ucapannya. Pasalnya Donghae rela datang pagi pagi ke caffenya demi dirinya—yang memang selama dua minggu terakhir ini menjadi pelanggan tetap di caffe Donghae-, bahkan sampai ia lupa kalau kunci caffenya hilang. Sungguh manis.

"jadi kau membuka caffemu demi aku hae?" senyum bahagia masih belum mau meningglkan wajah tampan Yesung.

"..."

"a..ah? Tidak sepeti Itu juga hyung" jawab Donghae setelah beberapa saat "aku kebelakang dulu hyung" Donghae beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, menghilangkan segala perasaan yang berkecamuk di hatinya. Belum sampai ia melangkah tangannya telah ditarik dengan lembut oleh Yesung. membuatnya terdiam dalam posisinya.

"duduklah temani aku hae" Yesung berucap lembut, Donghae menurutinya dan duduk di kursi depannya.

'_hyung, seharusnya dulu kau mengabulkan permohonanku untuk tidak meninggalkanku kalau akhirnya hanya menjadi seperti ini'_

"Kau ingat? Saat pertama kita bertemu. Saat itu kau sedang kehilangan kunci mobilmu di pet shop, kau sedang membeli Bada, dan aku membeli Ddangkoma" Yesung berucap, matanya memandang kearah luar caffe melalui kaca besar yang menjadi pembatas antara caffe dengan dunia luar "saat itu kau terlihat lucu, dengan tas ransel yang kau selempangkan di tangan kirimu, sedangkan tangan kananmu kau gunakan untuk menggendong bada, belum lagi tingkahmu yang sewot karena harus mencari dimana kuncimu kau simpan. Kau tahu? Sejak saat itu aku mulai mencintaimu, sejak saat itu aku menncintai Lee Donghae aku mencintaimu sejak pandangan pertama, dan cinta itu ada sejak saat itu—"

"—sampai sekarang"

"cukup hyung, itu hanya masalalu" Donghae menoleh sekilas pada Yesung, dilihatnya sekilas wajah tampan _mantan kekasihnya_ itu, wajahnya terlihat sendu. Donghae akui, wajah itu sangat tampan, tapi wajah itu juga yang telah membuatnya sakit hati, wajah yang telah membuatnya menutup hatinya hingga saat ini. Seharusnya Yesung sadar, tidak semudah itu untuk Donghae bisa memaafkannya. Bersyukurlah Yesung, karna Donghae masih bisa menerima kehadirannya setelah ia meluluh lantahkan hatinya.

"kau tau hae? Cukup sulit menemukanmu disini, kau hebat dalam mencari tempat persembunyian, beruntung aku dikirim perusahaan untuk mengadakan survai lapangan disini"

"aku tidak pernah bersembunyi"

"ne. Kau tidak bersembunyi. Kau mencari kebahagiaanmu sendiri"

"YA! Apa maksudmu? Kau berbicara seolah olah aku adalah laki-laki jahat yang meninggalkan yeojachingunya. he?" ucap Donghae yang sukses menohok hati Yesung.

"aku.."

"kau egois" ditatapnya tajam yesung "sampai sekarang kau masih tetap egois"

**.**

**.**

Dua tahun sejak berakhirnya hubungan Donghae dengan yesung. Donghae memilih untuk memulai hidup barunya di mokpo, kota kelahirannya. Semenjak itu pula ia tidak pernah berhubungan dengan _'mantan kekasihnya'_ itu, kabar yang ia dengar sebelum ia pergi ialah bahwa Yesung telah menikah dengan gadis pilihan harabojinya.

Dua tahun terakhir itu adalah masa masa tersulit baginya, saat dimana ia mulai membangun hatinya yang runtuh, mulai menyesuaikan kembali hidup di mokpo, dan mulai merintis usaha caffe-nya.

Saat dua tahun ia mulai bisa menekan sedikit perasaannya pada Yesung –sumber dari segala sebab ia pindah ke mokpo- kini sosok itu muncul kembali dalam kehidupannya sejak dua minggu yang lalu, mulai mengusik –mengganggu- hari harinya lagi.

"hari ini apa kau sibuk? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu " tanya Yesung sebelum melangkah pergi dari pintu caffe, dengan wajah yang penuh harapan.

"..."

"..."

"hari ini jam lima sore di pantai dekat pelabuhan mokpo"

"ne sampai jumpa nanti jagiya" Yesung berlalu meninggalkan caffe itu dengan senyum cerahnya.

'_jangan memberiku harapan kosong hyung' _

**.**

**.**

Pukul lima tepat di pantai mokpo sosok namja tampan dengan kepala agak besar yang sama sekali tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya tengah berdiri memandang pantai yang terbentang luas dihadapannya. Menunggu sosok yang sangat ia cintai untuk datang menemuinya.

Beberapa saat Yesung –namja itu masih begitu menikmati kegiatannya. Dihirupnya udara secara perlahan , kemudian di keluarkan juga secara perlahan, untuk menenangkan hatinya. Menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menerima apapun yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Karna ia akan menyelesaikan semuanya saat ini, ditempat ini juga.

Setengah jam kemudian sosok yang sangat ia tunggu akhirnya menampakkan dirinya, sosok namja polos yang saat ini terlihat sangat sempurna dimatanya. Sosok yang saat ini mengenakan kaos warna biru laut yang dilapisi dengan kemeja putih tanpa kancing yang terpasang, dipadukan dengan celana jeans warna putih, berdiri disampingnya, dan mengikuti kegiatannya tadi –memandang laut.

"kenapa baru kemari? Tidak lelah mengamatiku dari balik pohon?" ucap Yesung sambil menatap sosok disampingnya dengan senyum menggodanya.

"aa.. aah?" Donghae gelagapan "apa maksudmu hyung? Sudahlah cepat katakan yang ingin kau kataknan hyung?" Donghae segera mengalihkan perhatian sebelum Yesung mengungkapkan fakta, bahwa ia sedari setengah jam yang lalu mengamati Yesung dari balik pohon kelapa.

"hae. Saranghae jeongmal saranghae" ucap Yesung sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Donghae.

"tapi aku tidak mencintaimu. sekarangsemuanya sudah berbeda hyung. Kau dengan istrimu, dan aku dengan kehidupan baruku, hidup baruku tanpamu"

"anni. Aku tau kau masih mencintaiku hae. Aku tau"

"kenapa kau sangat yakin?" Donghae menghela nafas pelan "mungkin aku memang masih mencintaimu, tapi saat ini semua sudah berbeda. Aku bisa buktikan aku bisa hidup tanpamu selama ini, bukankah itu buki bahwa aku sudah kehilagan sedikit perasaanku padamu?" tutur Donghae, matanya menatap kearah manik hitam Yesung.

'_seandainya kau tahu hyung, aku memang bisa hidup tanpamu. Tapi sedetikpun pikiranku tidak pernah bisa lepas darimu'_

"hae, aku tahu kau masih sangat mencitaiku. Kembali padaku kumohon" Yesung berusaha meluluhkan kembal hati Donghae

"hyung.. kau pernah bilang cinta itu tak pernah salah, dengan siapapun itu. Tapi kau juga pernah bilang padaku kalau hubungan kita ini salah. Dan aku tahu sekarang kau sudah berjalan di jalan yang tepat, kau sudah berkeluarga dan aku tidak mau mengajakmu untuk kembali ke jalan yang salah hyung" mata polos menatap mata Yesung, mencurahkan segala rasa sakit dalam hatinya. Mata polos itu mulai berair.

"anni hae..anni. Aku..aku saat itu.. aku terlalu buta dengan harta hae, aku terlalu buta dengan kekuasaa. Saat itu aku pikir uang adalah segalanya dan aku tak bisa hidup tanpa uang hae. Tapi aku salah. Aku bisa hidup tanpa uang, tapi aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu. Sungguh hae maafkan aku. Kembalilah padaku" Yesung terus berusaha meyakinkan sosok polos didepannya.

"jangan egois hyung. Pikirkan istrimu" Donghae berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman erat yesung.

"anni aku tidak egois hae. Dia.. dia juga tidak mencintaiku, dia sudah mempunyai namjachingu, dan kau tahu? Saat ini dia tengah hamil, hamil dengan nemjachingunya, karna sejak kami menikah aku tidak pernah menyentuhnya"

"apa? jadi kau datang kesini memintaku untuk kembali padamu karana wanita itu tidak mencintaimu begitu?" Donghae terlihat marah. Hatinya sakit, butiran butiran bening mulai turun membasahi pipinya—lagi , di hempaskannya tangan Yesung dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Yesung dengan sigap menahan tangan Donghae dengan kuat, tidak akan ia biarkan namja manis itu pergi begitu saja tanpa ia bisa memberi tahukan padanya bahwa ia sangat menyesal karena pilihannya dulu.

"lepas hyung, lepas hiks.." Donghae terus meronta ronta, bahkan saat Yesung memeluknya ia masih terus meronta ronta.

"anni hae.. dengarkan aku dulu" Yesung mengeratkan pelukannya

"anni anni anni.. kau jahat.. hiks.. kau tidak pernah mencintaiku kan? Kau jahat hyung hikss"

Direnggangkannya peukan itu oleh Yesung, ia pegang kedua lengan Donghae, dimana saat ini empunya sedang tertunduk sesegukan karea tangisnya.

Ditariknya dagu Donghae, menampakkan wajah manis yang memerah dan penuh dengan air mata.

"tatap aku hae"

Donghae bergeming, mata Donghae masih setia memandang kearah sepatunya. Tak kuasa melihat belahan hatinya menangis, Yesung segera meraih dagu Donghae, menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Donghae. Tidak ada kegiatan intim dari ciuman itu. Hanya dua bibir dari dua insan itu yang saling menempel.

kegiatan yang mampu membuat tangis Donghae mereda, di dorongnya dada Yesung pelan, menanndakan bahwa ia ingin mengakhiri kegiatan itu.

"hae..."

"..."

"demi tuhan aku mencintaimu"

"kau sudah mengucapkan itu lebih dari seribu kali hyung" Donghae berucap sarkastis.

"hae aku bisa buktikan kalau aku mencintaimu" ucap yesung mantap "kau tahu? Sejak aku menikah dengannya. Aku tak pernah merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan, terlebih saat kau tidak ada di sampingku hae, hidupku kacau. Mulai saat itu aku sadar, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku sudah mulai mencarimu sejak umur pernikahanku tiga bulan, dan bodohnya aku baru menemukanmu saat ini. Aku meninggalkan rumah itu. Kau tahu ? aku memulai hidupku lagi dari nol. Aku bekerja di perusahaan Leeteuk hyung".

Tidak ada jawaban dari Donghae

"masih adakah kesempatan untukku hae"

"tanyakan pada dirimu, apakah kau siap dengan konsekuensi memilihku, aku ini namja"

"hae jangan ungkit ungkit masalah itu. Aku tidak peduli kau namja. Karna hanya kau yang aku cintai. Hanya kau hae. Kumohon"

"sakit hyung, rasanya sakit saat kau pergi meninggalkanku dengan alasan itu, aku seperti tidak ada harganya dimatamu" air mata Donghae kembali tumpah membanjiri pipi mulusnya.

"mianhae. Maafkan aku, aku teralu bodoh meninggalkanmu hae. Kau adalah segala galanya bagiku. Saranghae. Saranghae hae-ya " ucap Yesung sambil mendekap erat tubuh Donghae

'_sakit rasanya saat kau meninggalkanku, aku seperti sampah yang tidak ada harganya dimatamu. Tapi bodohnya aku, aku selalu mencintaimu hyung, aku bodohkan?'_

'_mianhae mianhae... aku yang bodoh hae, aku meninggalkanmu begitu saja, aku tidak bisa mengikuti kata hatiku saat itu, kau harus tahu, kau yang selalu mendominasi isi otakku dan selalu memenuhi isi hatiku saat ini dan selamanya'_

**.**

**.**

"jadi hari ini kita akan menginap di caffe-mu jagiya?" tanya Yesung saat mereka kini berada di depan caffe Donghae

"ne. Aku ingin berdua denganmu malam ini hyung" jawab Donghae yang masih sibuk mencari cari sesuatu.

"kau mencari apa jagiya?"

"kunciku hyung. Aku lupa dimana menyimpannya" Donghae terus mencari cari kuncinya di saku celananya.

"omo kau melupakannya lagi?"

"ne hyung. Eottokhae? Tidak mungkin kita menyuruh Park Ahjusi datang kesini malam malam begini"

"kau benar benar melupakannya?" Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae.

"umm" Donghae mengangguk angguk dengan imut.

"jadi kau melupakan kuncimu?" tanya Yesung lagi, dengan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"umm umm" Donghae mengangguk angguk lagi.

"tapi kalau cara berciuman kau tidak lupa kan?" Yesung berucap dan tanpa aba aba langsung melmat bibir Donghae, sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa membelalakkan metanya karena kaget dengan serangan tiba tiba itu.

Kekagetannya tidak berlangsung lama, karna Yesung dengan cepat membuatnya nyaman dengan kegitan itu, diikutinya permainan permainan yang membuatnya melenguh keenakan , walau dirinya tidak akan bisa menjadi pihak yang mendominasi.

Tapi bagi Donghae menjadi pihak yang dijajah oleh seseorang yang sangat dicintainya bukanlah sebuah masalah. Dijajah oleh seseorang yang selalu memenuhi isi otaknya. Di dominasi oleh seseorang yang kini bisa membuka hatinya lagi.

Tanpa Donghae sadari dibelakang punggungnya Yesung tengah menggenggam sebuak kunci dengan gantungan kura kura hijau, yang tadi Yesung temukan di jok mobilnya. -_-

*FIN*

Judul ganyambung.

RnR please

*bow*


End file.
